That Girl
by Jash-Lover
Summary: John Cena and Ashley Massaro accidentally slept with each other. What will happen if Ashley finds out that she’s pregnant and John is the father? John Cena/Ashley Massaro
1. Where It All Started

That Girl

Starting note: In this story, Cena never proposed anyone, okay?

Summary: John Cena and Ashley Massaro accidentally slept with each other. What will happen if Ashley finds out that she's pregnant and John is the father?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

March 31, 2008

John was in a bar near the hotel he is staying on. He was there drinking some alcohol to forget how he lose his match to get the WWE title back. He was getting a little tipsy when he saw Ashley Massaro, alone and drinking too. He walked near to her and sat near her.

"So you're here too because you want to forget that you lose." John started as Ashley looked at him.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, or simply I don't really know." She replied, obviously she was drunk.

"You know. Maybe it was my last chance for that damn championship belt, but I messed up. I feel like a shit." He said as he drank some more alcohol.

"You know. Your eyes are so amazing. I love them." She said as John just smiled at her, knowing that Ashley was drunk and she doesn't mean what she's saying.

"If my eyes are amazing, then what do we call your eyes, uber amazing?" he just joked knowing that Ashley won't remember the things that he said.

"That new t-shirt of yours looks so good." She replied with a seductive smile.

"And now I think you're very drunk." He said with a small smile.

After an hour, they were both drunk now.

"I think I'm the luckiest girl ever because I get to sit near John Cena, the hottest man in the world." She said as she smiled again.

"Well, I think I'm luckier than you because I get to talk to with Ashley Massaro, hottest woman the universe has ever seen." He replied looking like he doesn't know what he is doing.

"Okay, you are officially the luckiest person." She said with a laugh.

After another hour of drunkenness, they were definitely out of their mind. John was embracing Ashley.

"You're so hot, Cena." Ashley said to John.

John looked down at her and said, "So you are."

Ashley then looked up at him and a deafening silence began. John kissed her, but, it's not only a simple kiss, it was a French kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He looked around, there was clothes scattered and he noticed that he and Ashley was in a same bed, under the covers.

"Oh shit! What happened?" He muttered to himself, looking really worried.

He looked under the covers to find out that they were both naked.

"Ashley, wake up." He said loudly, trying to wake up Ashley. He patted Ashley's shoulder lightly.

Soon, Ashley woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed the clothes and that she was under the covers with John.

"What in the hell happened?" She asked John, who was looking rather confused.

"I don't know. Just woke up actually. All I remember is that I saw you drunk and I joined you in drinking. Then nothing." He answered.

"All I remembered from last night is that I'm drinking alone, then nothing." She replied.

"I guessed we had sex." He said with a sigh.

"Oh shit!" was all she said.

"I also said that when I woke up." He said as he took his clothes from the floor.

"Now, I think it's my fault. I was drinking a lot." She said as John went to her hotel room's bathroom.

"No. It's my fault." He shouted from the bathroom so Ashley can hear what he's saying.

"What a night!" she said.

After a few minutes, John came out of the bathroom with all his clothes on. When he came out, Ashley was already dressed too.

"So I guess that this is your hotel room, right?" he asked her.

"Nah, I thought it was your hotel room at first." She said, causing John to look worried.

"Oh man. I can't believe we checked in into a room." He said as he looked at the ceiling, avoiding an eye contact with Ashley.

"So do I. And I can't believe I drank so much last night." She said as she looked in the windows of the hotel room.

"I better go." He stated as he walked near the door.

"Can I have your number?" she asked him before he could leave.

"Okay." He answered as he gave her his number.

"Maybe, you think I like you but I don't. I just want to get your number so that if something else happens that concerns you, I can contact you." She explained.

"Well, bye." He said as he left.

'_Oh my god, I can't believe I had sex with the great John Cena. Shit! I gotta tell Trish about it before anyone else knows.' _Ashley thought to herself.

Ashley looked around before she left the room and went to the hotel room she shared with Trish.

When she reached the door of her hotel room, she knocked. In about 5 seconds, somebody opened the door. It was Trish.

"Ashley! Where have you been?" Trish asked her friend.

"I'll tell you later." Ashley replied as she came in of her hotel room.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Trish asked.

"Well, all I remember is that I'm drinking alone in a bar then when I wake up, I found myself naked in a bed with John Cena. I can't believe it actually."

"Oh my god, I bet you had sex with him."

"Yeah, I think so. We were both naked." Ashley said as she looked around for her iPod.

"I was worried for you actually."

Ashley found her iPod under a pillow in her bed. She opened it and she stuck its earphones in her ears. She browsed her music library and she found the song she wanted to hear, 'Family Reunion' by Blink-182. She played the song and it really explains what she is feeling right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Tell me what you think about this fanfic of mine. By the way, I really want to put the lyrics of the song 'Family Reunion' but it's full of profanity and I don't want so much profanity in this fic. Just go to Google and type in 'Family Reunion Lyrics' and press enter. If you want to know why the title of this story is 'That Girl', it's because I was listening to McFLY's 'That Girl' while I was trying to name this fic.


	2. Stronger

A/N: Thank to all the people who added this story to their favorite list and alerts.

Responses to the Reviewers:

Inday - Hey there! I think we live in the same country. Musta na? hehehe

JohnAshley n RandyMickie Fan - Thanks for the review!

xAttitudex - Wow! I never thought that one of my favorite fanfic writers will review my story. Thanks for the review, by the way!

JCJF.lover - Thanks for the review!

* * *

April 1, 2008 – Later that day

John was in his bed, staring at ceiling. He has nothing to do but to think of the things that happened last night. He thought of the possibility that Ashley might be pregnant with his child.

He finally decided to get out of his bed and to get some fresh air.

When he went out of his room, he walked towards the elevator peacefully, as if nothing happened this morning.

When the elevator's sliding doors opened, Jeff Hardy was inside. By the time that John went in the elevator, Jeff nodded to him.

"Oh, hi. How's life treating ya?" John asked the rainbow haired warrior.

"Nothing really special." Jeff answered.

"Same here." John said.

"So, I've heard the girls talking about the pictures of you and Ashley Massaro kissing together. Is that true?" Jeff asked him as the elevator's sliding doors opened and Jeff walked out of the lift.

"Huh?" was John's reaction on what Jeff has just said.

"Okay, bye for now." Jeff said before he left.

John went out of the lift and walked to the hotel's parking area. He trudged towards his Plymouth Superbird (a type of muscle car) and he opened its doors with his key. He went inside the car and he started its engine. He turned on the car stereo and Kanye West's 'Stronger' began playing.

_n-n-now-th-that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger_

_I need you to hurry up now_

_Cause I can't wait much longer_

John drove the car to the nearest park. As he parks the car, he quickly pressed the 'Power' button of his car stereo. When he successfully parked it, he quickly opened its doors and went out.

As he was checking if the all the car doors are already locked, he saw Ashley walking alone. After he was sure that the car was already locked, he ran next to Ashley.

"Hello Ashley!" he greeted her while he was still running. When Ashley heard his voice, she stopped walking and she looked back.

"Oh, hello there Cena." she greeted back as John stopped running; instead he just walked with her.

"Wassup?" he asked her.

"Not much. So, I guess you heard about the pictures." she said as she sat to a bench and John sat next to her.

"Yep, heard it today actually." he said as if it was nothing to him.

"I'm worried about it." she said, expressing what she thinks.

Suddenly, John's entrance song began playing.

"Oh, my phone, excuse me for a second." John said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked away for the moment.

"Hello. Who's this?"

"_Hello, is this John Cena?"_

"Yep. It's him."

"_Cena, this is Vince McMahon. I need you to go to my office as soon as possible. Bring Ms. Massaro if possible.'_

"Is this about a new storyline or something?"

'_Just go to my damn office!'_

After that, Vince hanged up.

John sat next to Ashley again.

"It's Vince. He tells us to go to his _damn_ office." he said as he stuffed his phone again in his pockets.

"Including me?" she asked him.

"Yep, maybe something about the pictures." he said as he played around with his car keys.

"Wow! Gossip travels faster than light." she just joked.

"So, do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Why not?" she answered as John stood up.

"Then, stand up now." he said before he walked towards his car and unlocked its doors. Ashley then stood up and strolled towards John's car.

John got in to his car and so did Ashley.

John turned on his car stereo and hip-hop music began to play.

"Don't you have some other music CDs other than hip-hop?" Ashley asked as John started driving towards the RAW arena.

"Yep," he answered as Ashley looked for a CD in the car's dashboard "The latest WWE The Music album. I bought it from Wal-Mart just yesterday."

"Where is it?" she asked as she looks around for it.

"I'm not telling. I know your entrance song is in there." he said.

"I found it." she said as she found the album under the seat.

"What?! How come you find it?" he asked as Ashley played the CD in his car stereo and Jeff Hardy's entrance song began playing.

Ashley pressed a few buttons on the car stereo and her entrance song began playing.

"Wow! I can't believe you found my secret place in hiding CDs!" he said, pretending to be amazed.

"Now, just keep quiet because the best song in the world is still playing." she replied as John sped up the car.

After the song stopped playing and Hornswoggle's entrance song started playing, Ashley immediately pressed the 'stop' button on the car stereo.

She returned the CD in its case and kept in under the seat again. While she was placing the CD under the seat, a certain album that was also under the seat caught her eye. It was Linkin' Park's 'Minutes to Midnight'. She quickly grabbed it and showed it to John.

"How come you had this album?" she asked him.

"Just trying out some new stuff, it won't hurt me if I try, right?" he muttered as he continued in focus of his driving.

"I thought you hated 'rock' genre." she said as she played the CD in John's car stereo.

"No, no, no, I don't hate it. But, I just bought the album somebody told me that this is the best album of the year and they are a rap rock band. And I think you know that rap is my thing, right?" he explained as a song called 'Wake' started playing.

"Okay, explanation accepted." she said as laughed.

"Oh, we're here." he said as he parked the car to the parking lot.

Ashley pressed the 'power' button of the car stereo before she opened the car doors and went out of the car.

She stood near the arena's entrance, waiting for John, who was still checking if the car doors are locked.

* * *

At McMahon's office….

"So, you're both here now." Vince said, looking at John who was sitting on a chair.

"I guess you heard about the photos in the internet, right?" Vince asked them. They both nodded.

"So, I decided to start a storyline about a kayfabe (on-screen) relationship involving the two of you." Vince said.

"What?!" John and Ashley exclaimed in unison.

"It's final and here's your script for the next show," Vince said "You can now go."

John and Ashley took their own scripts and they both went out of Vince' office.

When they both read some bits of their script, they both looked at each other.

"Oh my god! There's a kiss." Ashley exclaimed as John looked shocked.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there because I have a serious writer's block happening. Please review!


End file.
